My Time of the Falling Stars
by Cheesey the Cat
Summary: Love is in the air. Cats from all around will fall, but one will stand for love. Love will make a difference.
1. The Story Begins

My Time

Of

The

Falling stars

Jayfeather whipped around. A scent wreathed the air, beautiful and sweet. Paw steps told him something was wrong. They were hurried, rushed, and worried. His ears flicked up in surprise when he heard Cinderheart's voice. It was panicked.

"Leafpool, something's wrong." Cinderheart sniffed.

"Cinderheart, what's wrong?" Leafpool asked, worried and scared.

"The stars are falling. All of them, they won't stop. If they hit the ground, they can cause a fire."Cinderheart wailed.

"No...no, no, no. StarClan told me this was going to happen, but they never told me when." Leafpool sounded icy calm.

Jayfeather's ears flattened against his head. What could this mean? Nothing seemed clear to the blind tom. The signs weren't clear to him at all.

"Cinderheart, you stay with Jayfeather." Leafpool ordered.

"But...but, I was going to stay with, um, Lionblaze." Jayfeather heard her scuffle her paws on the ground.

"No. You look after Jayfeather."

"Okay."

To Jayfeather's surprise she sounded more excited then disappointed. He could feel anxiety coming off her in waves.

She was excited and happy, but why?

"Jayfeather, are you here?" Cinderheart's voice rang clear throughout the den.

He stayed huddled in the corner, not moving a muscle.

"Jayfeather?" He could sense her worry and disappointment.

He curled up in the corner and felt his eyes slowly closing.

His breath suddenly ceased and he found himself in a bright forest full of sunshine and flowers.

A soft voice was heard over the whistling wind. " You know this is wrong, Jayfeather."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know you love her." The soft voice chuckled.

"I do not!" he protested, feeling his fur flush.

"We'll speak tomorrow." The voice faded.

He awoke.

"Oh, great, you're awake. I was so worried." Cinderheart mewed, her voice high pitched with worry.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, knowing he couldn't be nice to her or his secret would slip out.

"Okay." she sounded genuinely hurt.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." he muttered.

She let out a purr and licked his ear.

"I knew you didn't mean it!" she meowed.

He pulled away, leaving Cinderheart to watch him leave her behind as he slipped out of the den.

"StarClan!"he wailed,"Why?"

"Jayfeather, you chose to love her on your own. StarClan has nothing to do with this."

He scowled at the soft voice.

The voice chuckled, softly but with a harsh, gentle tone.

"You! You! StarClan! StarClan! You...you stop messing with my life!"

Jayfeather could feel the breath of the cat as she slowly whispered in his ear.

"Jayfeather, go now. Cinderheart is waiting. Waiting for you."

"Shut up! I'll leave her be!" he growled.

"Shut up yourself, Jayfeather!" the voice was Dustpelt's.

Jayfeather hadn't meant for Dustpelt to hear his argument with the voice.

He suddenly realized that all the Clans eyes were scorching his fur.

_I have to be more careful next time, _he thought, _I guess I do love her, but how long can I keep my secret?_


	2. Love Is In The Sky

Jayfeather felt his ear tips burn as Cinderheart lay close to him.

He felt horrible, but loved the feeling of Cinderheart's warm, fluffy fur.

He closed his eyes and awoke to see Cinderheart looking at a gray tom.

"I love you." she purred.

Jayfeather crept foward until he realized the gray tom was him.

Cinderheart loved him!

He wanted to bounce with joy, but his sense kept him under control.

"Ahhhh!" Cinderheart screeched.

A giant rock was hurtling straight for her.

Jayfeather woke up, gasping, only to find he had grown cold.

Cinderheart was gone.

He let his disappointment show.

"Jayfeather! The camp is on fire!" a cat wailed.

Cinderheart's scent bathed his nostrils.

The she-cat had grabbed him by the scruff and was dragging him to safety.

He did not flinch or pulled away.

He let himself be drug.

Drug to love. Drug to Cinderheart's heart.

"Don't worry! I got you!" Cinderheart snarled.

He lay still, letting his pelt get caked with dust.

He couldn't see her, but he could feel and smell and hear her.

She dropped him.

"We're safe." Cinderheart meowed," Oooh! Look at the stars! They're so beautiful!"

She leaned in closer and Jayfeather's fur flushed.

"You love her! Don't deny it! You _can't _deny it!" the voice teased.

He growled.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Cinderheart asked.

"No, no. I-I-I have something I need to confess." he said.

"What?" she pressed.

"Oh, it's nothing." he meowed.

"It's something." she mewed.

"Nooo! It's not!" he snarled.

She shook her head.

"I can't tell you." he whispered.

"You can." she mewed.

"Fine! I'll tell you!" he snapped.

"Finally!" she yowled quietly.

"I-I-I love you." he muttered.

She pressed harder to him.

"Now again?" she whispered.

"I love you, Cinderheart." he called louder.

"I love you, too!" she purred.

They were in love and in love they were going to stay.

Their hearts were going to be in love forever.

Their tails entwined together, they set off, their paws leading away from the burning, dying camp.


End file.
